kpopfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
NCT 127
|агентство = SM Entertainment |фэндом = NCTzen127 |участники = *Тэиль *Тэён *Джонни *Юта *Доён *Джехён *ВинВин *Чону *Марк *Хэчан |вебсайт = http://nct127.smtown.com/ |SNS = |дебютный = *''NCT #127'' (кор.) *''Chain'' (яп.) *"Highway to Heaven (English Version)" (англ.) |последний = *''Neo City : Seoul – The Origin'' (кор.) *''Awaken'' (яп.) }} NCT 127 - второй саб-юнит NCT. Во время дебюта 7 июля 2016 года с "Firetruck" группа состояла из семи участников. Число 127 в названии означает долготу Сеула, где группа базируется. Во время камбэка 6 января, 2017 года к группе присоединились два новых участника, Джонни и Доён. 17 сентября 2018 в NCT вступил Чону.#NCT127 is coming back in October with their first full-length album ‘NCT#127 Regular-Irregular’ and JUNGWOO is joining the team! (Twitter) История Пре-дебют: SM Rookies и NCT Все десять участников NCT 127 изначально состояли в SM Rookies, пре-дебютной команде SM Entertainment. В январе 2016 основатель SM Ли Суман поделился планами по дебюту группы с множеством саб-юнитов, расположенных по всему миру. Первый анонс дебюта NCT 127 вышел 1 июня. В состав группы попали участники NCT U Тэён, Тэиль, Джехён и Марк, а также три новых участника: Юта, ВинВин и Хэчан. 2016: Дебют и новые участники NCT 127 дебютировали с мини-альбомом NCT #127 7 июля 2016 года. Альбом дебютировал на второй строчке альбомного чарта Gaon и достиг его пика на третью неделю. Он также попал на второе место чарта Billboard World Albums. Первое выступление группы состоялось на Mnet M Countdown, где они исполнили титульный трек "Fire Truck" и песню "Once Again". 5 декабря NCT 127 выпустили видео танца к "Good Thing", а 20 декабря - клип к "Switch", в котором появились участники SR15B. 27 декабря SM Entertainment объявили о добавлении к группе новых участников: Доёна из NCT U и Джонни. 2017: Limitless и Cherry Bomb 5 января NCT 127 выпустили клип "Limitless". Он являлся титульным треком второго мини-альбома NCT#127 Limitless, который был выпущен 9 января. Альбом дебютировал на первом месте альбомных чартов Gaon и Billboard. NCT 127 выпустили свой третий мини-альбом NCT#127 Cherry Bomb с одноименным титульным треком 14 июня. На следующий день они выступили на M Countdown с "Cherry Bomb" и "0 Mile". Первая победа группы состоялась на этом же шоу с песней "Cherry Bomb" 22 июня. Журналы Billboard и Idolator назвали "Cherry Bomb" одной из лучших к-поп песен года. 2018: NCT 2018 Empathy, дебют в Японии, новый участник, Regular-Irregular и Regulate 14 марта 2018 года NCT 127 выпустили сингл "Touch" как часть NCT 2018 Empathy, студийного альбома, в котором участвовали все участники NCT под общим названием NCT 2018. 23 мая группа выпустила свой дебютный японский мини-альбом Chain в сотрудничестве с компанией Avex Trax. Он достиг второй строчки альбомного чарта Oricon. В августе 2018 года было объявлено, что NCT 127 примут участие в сингле "Let’s Shut Up and Dance", являющегося частью коллаборационного альбома-трибьюта Майклу Джексону. 12 октября был выпущен первый студиный альбом NCT 127, NCT#127 Regular-Irregular, который дебютировал на 86 строчке Billboard 200 США. Этот альбом также стал первым, который группа записала в составе 10 участников после добавления в ее состав Чону из NCT U. Промоушен альбома начался с исполнения ведущего сингла "Regular" и "Cherry Bomb" на шоу Jimmy Kimmel Live!, что также отметило первое появление группы на ТВ США. Деятельность NCT 127 а Америке продолжалась и они выступили в особом эпизоде ABC's Mickey 90th Spectacular 4 ноября. 21 октября был выпущен английский цифровой EP Up Next Session: NCT 127, доступный эксклюзивно с помощью Apple Music. В него вошли альтернативные версии предыдущих песен "Fire Truck", "Cherry Bomb" и "Regular", а также оригинальный трек "What We Talkin’ Bout", в котором принял участие Marteen. 23 ноября NCT 127 выпустили переиздание NCT#127 Regular-Irregular, NCT #127 Regulate с титульным треком "Simon Says". ВинВин не принял участия в деятельности группы во время камбэка из-за подготовки к его дебюту в WayV. 19 декабря 2018 года было объявлено, что Хэчан возьмет временный перерыв из-за состояния здоровья. 2019: Первый мировой тур, Awaken и We Are Superhuman В январе 2019 NCT 127 провели свой первый концертный тур "Neo City – The Origin". В мае и апреле 2019 этот тур продолжился в Северной Америке, где группа остановилась в 12 городах. 18 марта был выпущен "Wakey-Wakey", ведущий сингл первого японского студийного альбома Awaken, который, в свою очередь, был выпущен 17 апреля. В апреле 2019 NCT 127 подписали контракт с Capitol Music Group и Caroline Distribution ради международного продвижения и маркетинга. В преддверии Американской части мирового тура группа появилась на Good Morning America и Strahan and Sara 18 апреля; они являются третьей к-поп группой, когда-либо выступившей на шоу. В том же месяце был анонсирован четвертый мини-альбом, NCT #127 We Are Superhuman, который был выпущен 24 мая 2019; группа продолжит деятельность в составе девяти человек, так как ВинВин участвует в продвижении вместе с WayV. NCT 127 исполнили титульный трек "Superhuman" во время появлений на Good Morning America и Strahan and Sara. Они также выступили с этой песней на The Late Late Show with James Corden 14 мая. У группы будет свое японское ТВ-шоу, NCT 127 Tell Me JAPAN!, которое будет транслироваться на dTV с 9 июня. Участники Дискография 'Корейский' Студийные альбомы * NCT #127 Regular-Irregular (2018) ** NCT #127 Regulate (переиздание) (2018) Мини-альбомы * NCT #127 (2016) * NCT #127 Limitless (2017) * NCT #127 Cherry Bomb (2017) * NCT #127 We Are Superhuman (2019) Концертные альбомы * Neo City : Seoul – The Origin (2019) Промо-синглы * "Taste The Feeling" (2016) 'Японский' Студийные альбомы * Awaken (2019) Мини-альбомы * Chain (2018) Цифровые синглы * "Touch" (2018) 'Английский' Цифровые EP * Up Next Session: NCT 127 (2018) Цифровые синглы * "Highway to Heaven (English Version)" (2019) Коллаборации * "Let's Shut Up & Dance" (вместе с Джейсоном Деруло & Лэем) (2019) Песни с другими артистами * Эйва Макс - "So Am I" (2019) Концерты * NCT 127 1st Tour: NEO CITY - The Origin (2019) Рекламные сотрудничества * Design United (2016) * Supercomma B (2016) * Ivy Club (2016-2017) * Korean Girls Scout (2017-2018) * Astell & ASPR (2018) * NBA Style Korea (2018) * KBEE 2018 (2018) Награды и номинации :Основная статья: Список наград и номинаций NCT Галерея NCT_127_NCT_-127_Album_teaser.png|''NCT #127'' NCT 127 debut teaser photo.png|''NCT #127'' (2) NCT_127_Limitless_promo_photo.png|''NCT #127 Limitless'' NCT_127_NCT_-127_Limitless_group_teaser_2.png|''NCT #127 Limitless'' (2) NCT_127_NCT_-127_Limitless_group_teaser.png|''NCT #127 Limitless'' (3) NCT_127_NCT_-127_Limitless_group_teaser_3.png|''NCT #127 Limitless'' (4) NCT 127 Cherry Bomb Group Promo.png|''NCT #127 Cherry Bomb'' NCT_127_NCT_-127_Cherry_Bomb_group_teaser.png|''NCT #127 Cherry Bomb'' (2) NCT_127_NCT_-127_Cherry_Bomb_group_teaser_2.png|''NCT #127 Cherry Bomb'' (3) NCT 127 Touch promo photo.png|"Touch" NCT 127 Regular-Irregular promo photo.png|''NCT #127 Regular-Irregular'' NCT 127 Regular-Irregular promo photo 2.png|''NCT #127 Regular-Irregular'' (2) NCT_127_Simon_Says_promo_photo.png|''NCT #127 Regulate'' NCT 127 We Are Superhuman promo photo.png|''NCT #127 We Are Superhuman'' NCT 127 We Are Superhuman promo photo 2.png|''NCT #127 We Are Superhuman'' (2) NCT 127 We Are Superhuman promo photo 3.png|''NCT #127 We Are Superhuman'' (3) Примечания Официальные ссылки * Сайт * Instagram * Twitter * V Live en:NCT 127 es:NCT 127 Категория:Группы Категория:Мужские группы Категория:Саб-юниты Категория:NCT Категория:SM Entertainment Категория:NCT 127